


Everything

by thedeathdeelers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathdeelers/pseuds/thedeathdeelers
Summary: Everything is a really big word.orDraco smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Super super short oneshot based on the prompt “Everything is a really big word.”
> 
> Enjoy!

Ginny scowled as she looked up at the handsome blond standing in front of her.

"I really do hate everything about you, you know," she stated, trying to keep her cool as two piercing grey eyes shone with barely contained mirth.

Draco smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes; why did that reaction surprise her?

"Why my dear Ginevra, 'everything' is a really big word."

And as he leaned down closer to her level, very gently touching her chin with his index finger, he continued, "And we are both very aware that you do not, in fact, hate _everything_ about me. Otherwise your last name would most definitely still be Weasley, _Mrs. Malfoy._ "

And with that, he closed the space between them, gently brushing his lips against hers. Ginny sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing full well that the infuriating man she was embracing may not be everything she ever dreamed of, but he was without a doubt the only one for her.

FIN


End file.
